


我想给你看一朵银色玫瑰

by Captain_17



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirting, M/M, Phantom Zone, doppleganger, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 当克拉克被困在幻影区里时，他只能惊恐地看着布鲁斯与取代他位置的变形者互动。





	我想给你看一朵银色玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Show You a Silver Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262483) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



保险箱安放在他们面前的基座上，看似无害。克拉克把手放在它的两侧，感受着深深雕刻在它表面的符文——不完全是岩石，也不完全是金属，带着一种淡淡的油光，让他的手指发痒。

 

“我不确定我喜欢这样。”蝙蝠侠在他旁边嘀咕道。

 

“有什么不喜欢的？”克拉克的声音很轻。“不过是一次前往欧几里德几何学和物理定律都不适用的口袋维度快速旅行。在‘理念空间’里找到这个将基因材料与纳米技术融合的人，和他谈谈，征得他的同意，把他转移到一个更安全的地方，然后再出来，完成。”

 

“我改变主意了，”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说。“我确定我 _不喜欢_ 这样。”

 

“杜尔拉人【注1】知道基因组被保存在这里。法拉第局长要求我们确保它更安全才行。你知道这是必须要做的。”

（注1：Durlans/杜尔拉人，首次出场于1961年《动作漫画》。杜尔拉人拥有转换身体的大小形状和颜色的能力，以模仿宇宙中的任何生物或物体，在长度和形状上几乎没有限制。）

 

“那就让我们解决它吧。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

超人打开了保险箱。

 

一缕缕紫黑色的能量如烟雾般从盒子里袅袅升起。克拉克感觉到它们缠绕着他的双手， _无处不在_ ……在世界旋转之前，他本能地想与它们搏斗。

 

他漂浮在一个广阔的空间里，颜色从浅紫色到深紫色。空间内悬挂着无数看起来像镜子的东西慢慢地转动着，每一面都有不同的影像。他瞥见戴着眼镜的克拉克· 肯特；年轻的克拉克奔跑着穿过玉米地；卡尔-艾尔一脸严肃地穿着氪星服饰。其余的则是另一个男人，他握着一支香槟酒杯，但笑容并没有触及他的眼睛；阴森的影子栖息在高塔上；伤痕累累的身体独自裹着绸缎床单；一个小男孩跪在黑暗中——

 

“真是令人不安。”克拉克转过身来，看到蝙蝠侠在他身边无限的空间中徘徊，斗篷像活物一样缠绕着他。

 

“只有我们两个人，我想这是件好事。”克拉克挖苦地说。

 

蝙蝠侠慢慢走近一面镜子，伸出一只手。镜中的影像变成了亮晶晶的粉末，飘落在空中，闪闪发光。“法拉第提到，一个意志坚强的人可以在一定程度上塑造这个世界。”他皱起眉头，每一面镜子都僵立在原处，变得银光闪闪的一片空白。“嗯。”

 

“你知道我们怎么找到希金斯吗？”

 

“法拉第说他会在他的‘理念空间’里，可惜他没办法给我们更多线索。”

 

克拉克试着向前飞，但发现他飞不起来。显然飞行在这里并不起作用。他全神贯注，尝试在空中向前滑行，但仍然站在原地。他试着倾身到更熟悉的飞行姿势，却几乎失去平衡。空气似乎突然放弃了他，他感觉自己要跌倒。

 

蝙蝠侠抓住他的斗篷把他拉了回来。“我想这对我来说比较容易，因为我不习惯飞行。”布鲁斯温和地说。

 

“谢谢你没有暗示我的意志没有你的那么坚强。”克拉克说。

 

“从来没有，”布鲁斯说，但他没有放开超人的斗篷。他又皱起眉头，周围的镜子变成了一大群银色的蝙蝠，成群飞走了。“有意思，这和我想的不太一样。”他说。

 

“这是一个很好的指示，”克拉克说。“让我们跟着它们。”

 

“你能跟上吗？”

 

克拉克咬紧牙关。“当然可以，”他说，努力想要发挥意志行动。他向前挪了挪，身子还在摇晃。

 

“把它想象成一条移动的人行道。” 布鲁斯说。“就只是站起来走。”

 

克拉克又试了一次，勉强做了一个犹豫不决的前进动作，然后突然停住了，这让他想起了自己不小心踩到父亲卡车的离合器时的情景。

 

“我们试试这样，”布鲁斯说着，松开超人的披风握住了他的手。他的手握的很稳，皮革温暖；世界立刻稳定下来，克拉克开始像样地向前移动。

 

他们一起在空中飞翔，仿佛站在某种看不见的魔毯上，跟随着一群银色蝙蝠进入紫色的虚空。

 

“我应该找个时间带约会对象来这里，”布鲁斯说，远处偶尔传来的钢琴和弦打破了沉默。“如果我能按照自己的意愿塑造它，那会相当浪漫。”

 

克拉克哼了一声。远处，云彩聚集在地平线上，就像一幅维多利亚时代的油画，成堆的玫瑰金和象牙。“透露秘密身份的镜子可能是个挑战。”

 

“我绝不会邀请一个不知道我秘密身份的人去约会。”布鲁斯说。“我是说真正的约会，布鲁西作秀的那些不算。”

 

他的声音很平稳，但是他的手有没有在克拉克的手指上轻微地绷紧？“你上一次真正的约会是什么时候？”克拉克问。

 

一个长时间的沉思，“有一阵子。”布鲁斯最后说。

 

克拉克深情的地摇了摇头。“你'真的约会对象'怎么才知道这是'真的约会'呢？” 克拉克问道。“跟你在一起总是很难分辨，你懂得。”

 

“据我所知也是这样，”布鲁斯声音干涩的说。在他们前面，一大群银色蝙蝠正慢慢地下沉到一片布满石块的贫瘠平原，上面点缀着露出的岩石，远处还有那些美丽的云彩。“好吧。”

 

超人和蝙蝠侠跟在后面，蝙蝠们落地时像银纸一样折叠起来，变成了一片镜子一样的玫瑰田野。两双靴子踩在坚硬的地面上，发出奇怪的响声，布鲁斯弯下腰捡起一朵银色玫瑰。

 

“我想我会说'我想给你看一朵银色玫瑰'，”蝙蝠侠说。他低头看着花朵，每一片花瓣上都有一个不同的他的形象。“这将是一个暗示。”

 

“你那幸运的约会对象怎么知道那是什么意思呢？” 克拉克笑了。

 

布鲁斯从花朵中抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。“那些人会明白的。”他说。

 

他们看了对方一会儿，然后克拉克发现布鲁斯的眼睛盯着他身后的什么东西上，就在这时克拉克听到了地上的马蹄声，他苦笑起来。

 

他转过身来，看见两匹马甩着鬃毛一路跑来。一匹是白马，戴着红色和宝蓝色的绶带；另一匹是黑马，有着黄色和暗蓝色的装饰。它们一起停了下来，盯着超人和蝙蝠侠。

 

“我想希金斯医生正在等我们。”布鲁斯说。

 

两匹马同时点点它们的头。

 

突然一阵咆哮声传来，一块露出地面的岩石后面出现了十几只看起来像是狼和螳螂混合体的生物，蝙蝠侠蹲下来防守。“你能飞吗？” 他平静地问超人，就像在讨论瞭望塔会议室的新椅子。

 

“不能，”超人承认。“热视线也不行。”

 

蝙蝠侠举起他的手挥动了一下，一把十字弓出现在手中。“那么，我建议你变出一些武器，然后上马。”他说着一把抓住那匹黑马的鬃毛，把自己拉上马。

 

克拉克爬上白马的背，白马立刻飞奔而去。而螳螂狼毫无疑问正在逼近他们。克拉克听到一声哀嚎，其中一只追逐的生物侧面中了一箭嚎叫着摔倒了。 ** _武器，武器，_** 克拉克疯狂地想，举起了他的手。

 

“你刚才是变出了一把 _相位枪_ 吗？”蝙蝠侠大喊起来，橙色的能量在他身边呼啸而过，打中了一只螳螂狼。

 

“我碰巧是 _星际迷航_ 的超级粉丝，好吗？” 克拉克再次瞄准，但这次射偏了。

 

“我想我应该庆幸你没有拿把光剑。”蝙蝠侠一边说，一边解决了克拉克刚刚没打中的生物。

 

克拉克又开了一枪，击中了另一个怪物，正要说一些精辟、诙谐、适合动作片男主角的话时，他的战马惊叫起来，勉强躲过了一次攻击，完全把他的漂亮台词从脑袋里赶走了。他咬紧牙关，在马穿越岩石平原时集中精力瞄准。他的命中率比布鲁斯低，但他仍然表现得不错，最后一只螳螂狼被箭和相位枪同时击中。

 

克拉克的马停了下来，他转过身向前看——发现自己正盯着一座深渊边上的房子，房子埃舍尔式【注2】的角落和屋檐让他的眼睛发痒。在他们一路狂奔的过程中，前拉斐尔派【注3】的蓬松云朵已经被黑暗的漩涡取代，紫色和绿色的云朵就像天空的瘀伤。雷声不祥地隆隆作响。

（注2：莫里茨·科内利斯·埃舍尔（Maurits Cornelis Escher），荷兰板画家，因其绘画中的数学性而闻名。在他的作品中可以看到对分形、对称、密铺平面、双曲几何和多面体等数学概念的形象表达。[作品介绍](http://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1601758169282228912&wfr=spider&for=pc)）

（注3：前拉斐尔派（Pre-Raphaelite），1848年在英国兴起的美术改革运动。目的是为了改变当时的艺术潮流，反对那些在米开朗基罗和拉斐尔的时代之后偏向了机械论的风格主义画家。拉斐尔前派的作品基本上以写实的传统风格为主，画风审慎而细致，用色较清新。）

 

“我想希金斯医生就在那吧？” 克拉克说，他的马坚定地点了点头。“好吧。”

 

他们从马上跳下来，马儿立刻折叠起来，消失得无影无踪。远处雷声大作。“你 _确定_ 这里是第一次约会的好地方吗？”克拉克说，眼睛盯着斜坡上隐约可见的高楼。

 

蝙蝠侠哼了一声。“这不会比哥谭市的普通派对更可怕，”他说。“而且更容易控制。”他走向蜿蜒的人行道，在他脚下，人行道变成了黄色的砖块。他低头看着它，摇摇头。“假如我有一颗心【注4】”他说。

（注4：《绿野仙踪》梗，电影中桃乐茜被龙卷风带到奥兹国，只有一直沿着黄砖路走，找到翡翠城的魔法师才能回家。路上桃乐茜结识了没头脑的稻草人，没有心的铁皮人和胆小的狮子。假如我有一颗心/If I Only Had A Heart是铁皮人的经典曲目。）

 

克拉克一时心血来潮，伸出手臂挽住布鲁斯的胳膊。布鲁斯看着他，但没有把他甩开。“我猜我们要去见巫师了，”克拉克说。

 

“如果你敢让我跳舞，”布鲁斯说，“我会——”

 

“不跳舞，”克拉克说，“明白了。”

 

他们挽着胳膊向房子走去，小路从黄砖路变成红土地面，变成鹅卵石又变成黑曜石的样子，直到他们到达前门敲了敲门。

 

克拉克不确定他期待的欢迎方式是什么，但肯定不是门摇摇晃晃地打开，露出一个身材粗壮、满面笑容、留着海象似的胡子的男人，他手里拿着一个托盘，上面放着三个热气腾腾的马克杯。

 

“先生们，”乔 · 希金斯医生说，”你们一定很累了。欢迎来到‘理念空间’，你们想来点热巧克力吗？”

 

&&&&&&&

 

“……毕竟，让人太容易接近并不划算，”希金斯边说边喝了一小口热巧克力。 “尤其当你是宇宙中最后一个纯种杜尔拉基因组守护者时，你懂得。为了得到它，他们上一次差点毁了地球。”

 

“这么说那些螳螂狼实际上为你工作？我们实际上没有任何危险？”克拉克对此感到莫名其妙的恼火，但是希金斯摇了摇头。

 

“保险箱能够自我保护，我没有安排那些东西。”他说。“如果他们派出螳螂狼，你就死定了。”他用锐利的目光盯着他们。“我希望你们来这里不是为了试图说服我把基因密码告诉你们。我愿意相信你们，但是你知道我没办法确定你是不是杜尔拉人。与变形者打交道总是非常棘手。”

 

“不，”布鲁斯说，“我们只是想得到你的许可，把你转移到一个更安全的地方。法拉第局长对安全问题有些担忧。”布鲁斯省略了蝙蝠侠和法拉第之间关于保险箱最佳位置的漫长争论，以及法拉第的组织和正义联盟之间极其缓慢的信任建立过程。克拉克抵抗着想要冷哼一声，希金斯狠狠地看了他一眼，克拉克猜他大概也猜到了。“我还想请你允许我研究保险箱的原理，”布鲁斯说。 “魔方的科技非常……耐人寻味。”

 

他昨天花了三个小时谈论它会在他生活的每个方面有多么有用，从万能腰带到低收入住房。克拉克开了有关TARDIS和衣柜的玩笑，布鲁斯只是茫然地盯着他，然后继续进行下一个可能的项目。

 

希金斯怒视着他。“我不会像个量子雪球一样被晃来晃去，”他怒气冲冲地说。“但是……只要我在这里的生活不被打扰，基因组不被杜尔拉人发现，我想我没有什么强烈的反对意见。”他喝完了巧克力，然后站起身来，礼貌而坚决地送了客。“非常感谢你们过来告知我，”他说。“毕竟，我也无权否决这个计划。”

 

“不过，我们想让你知道。”克拉克说。

 

“我们必须得打败更多的守卫者才能回去吗？”布鲁斯问。

 

“不用，我有一条捷径。”希金斯说着把他们领进一个房间，在那里……

 

“认真的？” 克拉克兴奋地说。

 

蝙蝠侠交叉双臂，怒视着这件巨大的家具。“话说回来，衣柜到底是什么情况？”

 

克拉克已经打开了门，推开厚重的皮大衣。“所有最棒的口袋维度都可以通过衣柜进入，蝙蝠侠。”他说。他回头看了眼希金斯医生。“很高兴认识您，先生。”

 

希金斯微微一笑，低下了头。“认真的说，我觉得我会得到很好的照顾。”他说。

 

闻着樟脑丸和雪松的味道，克拉克挤向衣柜的后面，直到世界似乎都向一边倾斜，他倒在法拉第最高机密的军事设施的地板上。

 

“哈，”蝙蝠侠说着，从他身边走了出来。“有意思。我承认我可能会喜欢在那边进行更多的探索。”

 

“嗯，你可以以后带你的约会对象去那里，”克拉克说，掸去身上的灰尘。“一旦你最终找到机会去问她们。”

 

布鲁斯盯着他看了一会儿。“这主意不错，”他说。他停了一下，好像还要说什么似的，然后转过身从底座上拿起了保险箱。“我们把这个带回洞里去吧。 阿尔弗雷德说他要给你做黄瓜和豆瓣菜三明治。”

 

三明治当然很好吃，而就在他们吃完以后，海王呼叫说地中海有紧急情况，开始行动。克拉克暂时把脑海中的口袋维度、约会和银色玫瑰丢到一边。

 

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

 

堡垒的屏幕悬在超人面前的半空中，闪烁着不可思议的淡绿色、品红色和天蓝色的光芒。超人重新排列了不同的班次，皱起眉头。巴里要求周二不当值，而哈尔和其他绿灯侠只能周四当值，然后他们要去Oa 参加一个大型会议——希望这一次不是宇宙战争的先兆。整理值班名单是一件恼人的工作，但是在蝙蝠侠做了几次之后，克拉克觉得由自己来做可能是最有利于团队和谐的。

 

当他感到无聊或心烦意乱，或者——好吧，诚实的说，在任何时候——想到布鲁斯时，他的注意力就变了。布鲁斯被闪闪发光的镜子包围着，每一面镜子都展示了他复杂又迷人的灵魂的一面。布鲁斯手里拿着一朵银色玫瑰，盯着花瓣，好像里面藏着某种极其重要的答案。布鲁斯的声音……

 

克拉克意识到他已经把值班名单排成了一个完全不可能实现的任务，他一边擦掉名单重新开始，一边默默咒骂自己。

 

“你看起来心烦意乱，卡尔-艾尔，”克莱克斯【注5】说。机器人在附近徘徊。“我可以帮你做这件事吗？ 这会是一件很简单的——”

（注5：克莱克斯（Kelex），超人在孤独堡垒的机器人管家。）

 

“不，谢谢，”克拉克说，尽量不让自己的声音显得暴躁。“这是我的工作，我会做好的。” ** _要是我能专心工作的话。_**

 

堡垒响起提示音，一个温暖的声音宣告“蝙蝠侠请求通讯。”

 

“嘿，B,”克拉克说，希望他听起来别像被打断的那么高兴，也别那么惊慌。“我发誓我会把这个值班表整理好，只要……”

 

“我能传送到堡垒吗？”蝙蝠侠出现在屏幕上，他的表情比平时更加阴沉。“我需要亲自跟你谈谈。”

 

“什么？呃，当然，”克拉克说。“你在哪儿？”

 

“我来大都会找你的。”蝙蝠侠不安地左顾右盼。“我在《星球日报》楼顶。”

 

“堡垒，你能定位他的位置吗？”

 

“是的。”堡垒说。

 

“好的，把他传送过来吧。”克拉克说。

 

一小片空气闪烁着光芒，汇聚成熟悉的尖耳朵形状，披肩在他脚边盘旋。“谢谢你，”蝙蝠侠走上前说。他看起来就像要去拥抱克拉克，一个高兴的微笑拉扯着克拉克的嘴角。

 

他感到胸口一阵冰冷的疼痛，笑容立刻消失了。他低下头，看见一把匕首的刀柄从胸口伸出来。

 

刀刃散发着令人作呕的绿光。

 

“什——”他试着说，但是疼痛太剧烈了，他说不下去。蝙蝠侠面罩下的嘴角露出一个充满恶意的微笑。“堡垒，”克拉克设法用嘶哑的声音说。“启动防御方案——”

 

蝙蝠侠把他一脚踢开，他的话变成了一声痛苦的大叫。当他停下时，他感觉到他的手溅到了血泊中，他的飞行消失了，除了痛苦与困惑，一切都消失了。

 

“取消那个命令。”他听到他自己的声音说，匕首从他的肩膀上扭了下来。随着一阵强烈的不真实感，他意识到他面前的靴子不再是黑色的，而是一种熟悉的红色。他抬起头，穿过一大片红色和蓝色的布料，仿佛越过千里，看向自己的眼睛，他再次举起那闪闪发光的绿色匕首。

 

“卡尔-艾尔，”克莱克斯站在门口说，声音中充满了困惑与忧虑。“在你表明威胁的范围之前，我不能允许你使用致命武力。入侵者已经被控制了。”

 

有那么一瞬间，愤怒触及了变形者的脸。然后它点点头，把氪石匕首放在腰间。“入侵者是从幻影区逃出来的，”假超人低头看着他说。“一个邪恶的氪星克隆人。请把他放回他该去的地方。”

 

“好的，卡尔-艾尔。”克莱克斯说。

 

克拉克挣扎着想说点什么，什么都行，但他感觉自己被机械臂举了起来。变形者跟在后面，微笑着看着堡垒的景象，看着它的技术和秘密。 ** _不，不！_** 克拉克无力地挣扎，结结巴巴微弱地抗议着，但这与氪星机器人的力量相比毫无用处。机器人轻而易举地把他带到了幻影区控制器所在的房间。它按下按钮，操作机器——然后将克拉克举起来扔进幻影区。

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

这感觉就像是被扔进了冰冷的水里，就像是掉进了炽热的火焰。氪石匕首的疼痛立即变得麻木，一切都了停止了运作。克拉克挣扎着站起来，环顾四周。

 

从他的角度看，他似乎仍在堡垒里，但是所有东西变得出奇的半透明、不饱和。就像弗罗多在电影《指环王》里戴上魔戒，他突然想到。他想象着如果布鲁斯能听到会笑他： _宅男_ 。

 

那一瞬间的欢乐消失了，那个变形者——一定是杜尔拉人——向克莱克斯轻蔑地挥了挥手。“谢谢，”他说。“你可以走了。”

 

机器人转身离开，扮作克拉克样子的杜尔拉人微笑着走向幻影区控制器。克拉克不假思索地跟上了他。

 

杜尔拉人穿过了他的身体，好像他不存在一样。至少在杜尔拉人看来，他确实不存在。

 

杜尔拉人把手放在控制器上。“好吧，”他轻声说。“我希望我能用你恶心的身体获得信息，我知道你会痛苦的看着我掠夺你宝贵的堡垒，夺回属于我的人民的东西，这确实让我感到有些满足。”

 

“我会离开这里，阻止你，我发誓！”克拉克咆哮着——或者说试图咆哮——但是这里没有空气。在幻影区里，每个人都被冻结在永恒的此刻，无法前进，无法影响他们所能看到的没有他们的世界。永远的永恒，无暇的不朽。

 

彻底的无能。

 

这是对暴君和妄自尊大者的完美惩罚，可以造成最大限度的痛苦。杜尔拉人大步走过堡垒的每一个房间，克拉克愤怒又无助跟在后面，他亲身体验到了它可怕的残忍。

 

“多么迷人，”杜尔拉人抬头看着乔-艾尔和劳拉的雕像说。“你使你的种族充满荣耀，却摧毁了我们对未来的所有希望。但我告诉你，我会找到那个基因组，夺回属于我们的东西；我会将杜尔拉人联合起来，成为他们的救世主！”超人的蓝眼睛闪耀着黑暗和野性的光芒，杜尔拉人向着他认为可能是克拉克的方向微笑，尽管他偏离了整整一米远。“然后在米克尔 · 扎夫的光荣领导下，整个银河系将真正学会害怕新的杜尔拉帝国！”他握紧拳头，猛击自己的胸口。“而你，”他说，“你只能看着它，永远的腐烂在幻影区。”

 

克拉克怒火中烧地看着扎夫翻遍了所有他能在堡垒里找到的储藏室，越来越激动，随意扔着无价的文物和科学发现。“它在哪？”他对再次出现的克莱克斯大喊道。

 

“有什么我们能帮你找——”

 

“一个保险箱，”扎夫说。“一个口袋维度，大约这么大——”克拉克看着他自己的手在空中描绘出一个形状，有一种完全超现实的感觉。“蚀刻石头似的材料。”

 

“堡垒里没有这样的东西。”机器人说。

 

扎夫发出一声令人厌恶的声音。“好像他会告诉你它在哪儿似的，”他说。 “你真没用。你们都是废物！”

 

克莱克斯走开时，它的头和肩膀垂了下来。“很抱歉，卡尔-艾尔。”机器人悲伤地说。

 

 ** _哦，你要为让克莱克斯伤心付出代价，_** 克拉克瞪着他想。 ** _只要我一离开这里就——_**

 

好吧，这就是问题所在，不是吗？除非有人在克拉克附近开启控制器，否则没有任何办法离开幻影区，而扎夫似乎不太可能做这样的事情。他正在堡垒动物园里散步，欣赏着那里各种致命的野兽。“如果我把这只蛇怪放进你宝贵的大都会，我想知道它会造成多大的破坏？这看起来会很有趣，反正你什么也做不了。”扎夫笑着补充道。他环顾动物园，寻找克拉克。“当然，我甚至不知道你是否还在这里。也许你已经逃走了，但我敢打赌你就在这里，无形、愤怒、完全的无助。”克拉克一点也不喜欢扎夫用克拉克的脸做事；他希望自己永远不要看起来这么残忍和嘲弄。“你的星球和你所爱的一切都将因为你对我的人民所做的一切而 _燃烧殆尽_ 。我只需要找到那个基因组。”

 

扎夫把堡垒的房间挨个搜查了一遍，保险箱还是没有找到，他变得越来越焦躁。几个小时后，他两手空空，气得冒泡。

 

“它在哪？” 他尖叫着向乔-艾尔和劳拉的雕像扔了一把椅子，堡垒机器人紧张地在附近徘徊，无法理解它们的主人为什么会有这样奇怪的情绪。幸运的是杜尔拉人在变形时不具备任何特殊能力，否则克拉克确信他会用热视线毁了雕像，或者徒手破坏雕像，只是为了让克拉克痛苦。“天眼会的记录非常明确，它已经被交给了超人和蝙蝠侠——”当第二个名字离开他的嘴唇时，他停了下来，克拉克感觉到冰凝结在他的周围。“太冒险了，”扎夫低声说。“但这可能是唯一的办法。如果我能让他来这里……”

 

 ** _你怎么敢！_** 扎夫走向电脑控制台凝视着屏幕，克拉克怒气冲冲，一言不发。“堡垒，”他说，“给我接蝙蝠侠。”

 

等了一会，蝙蝠侠的脸出现在屏幕上——克拉克如释重负地发现他依然戴着面罩。“蝙蝠侠，”扎夫说——克拉克第一次感到了一丝希望，他意识到扎夫并没有像往常那样叫他“布鲁斯”。这一定很可疑。联盟有规定来确定某人是否是冒名顶替者，如果布鲁斯怀疑，他会说本周的暗号: _我听说大猩猩格鲁德正在行动。_ 如果扎夫没有用正确的口令回答 _那我们最好把香蕉锁起来_ ——说真的，他们应该找其他人而不是闪电侠来想这些口号——布鲁斯就会知道事情不对。

 

但布鲁斯看起来并没有怀疑。事实上，他看上去好像根本没有听见扎夫说话，似乎有什么别的事情占据了他的思绪。“克拉克，”他说，当杜尔拉人被告知超人的真实姓名时，他小小的惊讶几乎无法察觉。当克拉克站在扎夫的肩头，希望布鲁斯能见到他时，他的心沉了下去，因为他知道他无法看见他。“我很高兴你打过来，我只是在想你和即将在联合国举行的会议。”

 

扎夫笑了。“我也在想你，”他温和而随意地说。“你愿意到堡垒待一会儿吗？”

 

 ** _不，不要！_** 克拉克尽可能大声地想。 ** _上帝，如果我能——_**

 

显然，他强烈地想要和蝙蝠侠联系，想要以某种方式向布鲁斯传达他的警告，这意愿如此之强，他周围的世界似乎变得模糊了，他发现自己在蝙蝠洞里，站在蝙蝠侠的肩头，而不是扎夫的肩头。他伸出一只手绝望地恳求—— ** _布鲁斯，布鲁斯！_** ——但是它穿过了布鲁斯的肩膀，就好像布鲁斯是幽灵而他不是一样。

 

蝙蝠侠摇摇头苦笑的看着屏幕前的超人。“我很想去，但是会议的准备工作耗费了很多精力，而且萨斯又逍遥法外了——不过根据我们在上一个犯罪现场发现的刀，我想我已经有了线索。”当布鲁斯滔滔不绝地谈到LD转炉炼钢法的炼钢过程，以及宝钢【注6】加工钢材与蒂森克虏伯【注7】加工钢材之间的细微差别时，即使被困又恐慌，克拉克依然忍不住微微一笑。他和布鲁斯曾有过很多这样的对话。扎夫一动不动，专心地听着，但克拉克知道，扎夫几乎控制不住自己的挫败感。

（注6：中国宝钢股份（Baosteel）是中国最大、最现代化的钢铁联合企业。《世界钢铁业指南》评定宝钢股份在世界钢铁行业的综合竞争力为前三名，也被认为是未来最具发展潜力的钢铁企业。）

（注7：德国蒂森克虏伯集团（Thyssenkrupp），钢铁工业巨头，旗下有670个子公司，雇员超过199,000人，销售额达380亿欧元，为世界财富500强。）

 

“……在我完成会议的安全措施之后，今晚晚些时候我会去海岸边检查。” 布鲁斯轻轻地叹了口气。“抱歉，我一直忙个不停，这几天我几乎没有机会和你说话。”

 

“好吧，如果你有时间，我们可以在这谈。”扎夫说。

 

“那很好。”布鲁斯说。“很快。”他对着那个他以为的超人微笑，一个开放的，不像蝙蝠侠的微笑，一种向往的悲伤刺痛了克拉克。“有时间我想给你看一朵银色玫瑰。”

 

克拉克想起布鲁斯映在镜面花瓣上的脸庞，当他意识到布鲁斯在说什么时，整个世界似乎变得更加昏暗。 ** _他们会明白我的意思。_** 他不假思索地张开嘴想说些什么，想脱口而出——

 

却听到自己的笑声。他的笑声，来自扎夫的身体。不是深情的笑声，而是短暂的、轻蔑的笑声。“我还以为你有更好的事情可以做呢，”那个伪装成克拉克的人说。“我知道我有。”

 

布鲁斯的脸一动不动，笑容中的温暖渐渐消失了。

 

“不过没关系，”假超人摇摇头继续说道。“你做完手头的工作后，过来我们谈谈。”

 

“当然，”布鲁斯说，声音很平静。他的嘴角只有一丝紧绷的痕迹，一丝微弱的紧张，只要你能碰到他，你就可以用手指抚平它，只要你能够触碰到他。 ** _暗号，布鲁斯！_** 克拉克意识到他正直视着布鲁斯的脸。几英寸外，布鲁斯的眼睛穿过他看向那个冒名顶替者。 ** _问他大猩猩格鲁德！_**

 

但布鲁斯没有。他没有问大猩猩格鲁德，也没有指出超人是冒名顶替者。他只是坐在那，和假冒克拉克的怪物聊天，直到最后他们说再见，电话结束。

 

布鲁斯坐了一会儿，直直地看着前面。“好吧，”他非常平静地说。“这可不妙。”他捏了捏鼻梁，倚在手上，克拉克用他幽灵般的手环住他，希望手指能接触到他。他什么也感觉不到，可又感觉到太多。

 

“我刚刚是听到肯特先生的声音了吗？”阿尔弗雷德从楼梯上走下来，托盘上放着一大杯咖啡。

 

“是的，”布鲁斯说。

 

“他会过来吗？”

 

“不，”布鲁斯说。“不，他不会。”

 

阿尔弗雷德把杯子刚下，久久的看着他的脸。“唉，”他说。“我很抱歉。”

 

布鲁斯发出一种像是刀子刮过石头的声音，拿起了咖啡杯。“我也是。”他说。

 

克拉克站在那，透过幻影区昏暗模糊的光晕看着他，直到他再也无法忍受为止。然后他闭上眼睛，意志坚定地要回到堡垒，回到那个刚刚伤了布鲁斯心的怪物身边，那个长得像他的怪物。

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

在接下来的24小时里，他跟着扎夫在堡垒周围转来转去，向杜尔拉人投下冰冷的狂怒，并试图找办法挫败他的计划，他感到恶心又无助。但每当他的愤怒和注意力动摇时，他发现自己又回到了布鲁斯身边，仿佛一股痛苦的思维穿越幻影区将他拉回到黑暗骑士身边。

 

他知道布鲁斯通宵工作，用激光无声的瞄准聚焦测试钢铁合金。当扎夫睡在克拉克的床上，在梦中愤怒地喃喃自语时，布鲁斯坐在洞里，在阿尔弗雷德或迪克下来检查他时，完全不予理睬。他盯着显微镜，好像能在那里找到他痛苦的秘密。当扎夫吃早餐，痛苦地抱怨着食物时，布鲁斯在健身，用激烈而愤怒的动作猛击一个拳击假人。

 

最后一次——在看过布鲁斯穿着白色训练服，全身都是精干的肌肉和筋腱，身体绷得紧紧的，脸色阴沉——之后，克拉克更努力地想要远离哥谭市。看着布鲁斯，不能碰他、不能帮他、除了受苦什么也做不了，这又有什么用呢？最好还是盯紧杜尔拉人，他正在检查堡垒电脑中的每一个文件，很明显希望超人已经把基因组从保险箱移到了堡垒系统中。

 

扎夫时不时地对着空气说话，显然希望克拉克能听到他幸灾乐祸的声音。“你以为你把它藏得这么好，”他说。“但是我会把信息从你朋友的喉咙里扯出来，而你只能眼睁睁地看着他血染地板。他会对着你的手尖叫求饶，但是没有怜悯，只有正义和报应。他会给我想要的答案，然后你会看着他死去，继续被困在你族人创造的监狱里，而我将带领杜尔拉人称霸宇宙！”扎夫兴奋地大笑，声音中充满对超人的冷嘲热讽。

 

黄昏时分，克拉克发现自己被拖回哥谭市的海滨。在那里，蝙蝠侠像个苦行僧一样战斗着，一下子干掉了五个全副武装的暴徒。他的动作简洁，充满了随性的优雅，一个精确地知道自己在做什么以及如何去做的人的美丽之处，没有任何多余的动作。克拉克发现自己一直盯着他，他意识到自己以前几乎从没有机会、没有借口看布鲁斯工作、看他打架。而现在他什么也做不了，他站在那、被困住、僵在那，看着蝙蝠侠把他们五个人丢在码头上呻吟，冷漠的看着他们。克拉克几乎无意识地朝他走去，只是被他站立时隐约的疼痛所吸引，但布鲁斯走上前，穿过他离开了，巨大的痛苦将克拉克拉回到堡垒和那篡夺者那里。

 

然而几个小时后，他又回来了，幽灵出现在一个闪闪发亮的聚会上，看着布鲁斯 · 韦恩和一个穿着礼服的美女跳舞，轻松地和她调情。女人看着他的眼睛大笑，布鲁斯也对她笑了笑，克拉克感到一种可怕的、病态的恐惧，害怕布鲁斯今晚会在她的怀里得到安慰。在那次拒绝之后，克拉克真的能够责怪他吗？ ** _那不是我，布鲁斯，那不是我！_** 他发现自己向前走去，靠近那女人，仿佛希望能拦住布鲁斯的微笑，在他靠近并亲吻她之前，徒劳的把他的笑容偷走。但是当布鲁斯真的开始靠近的时候——不，这太过了，克拉克逃走了；回到扎夫在北极光下咆哮的地方，以克拉克的脸，冷酷而残忍。

 

幻影区的坚冰似乎穿透了他身体的每一处，他站在那里，不愿去看布鲁斯在做什么，强迫自己去听扎夫关于他伟大种族的疯话，困惑的机器人担忧的看着他。 ** _除了看着别无办法，_** 克拉克痛苦地想。除了等布鲁斯出现和那个他认为已经拒绝了他的男人谈话之外，他什么也做不了——

 

想到扎夫会利用克拉克的身体攻击和伤害布鲁斯，克拉克更加畏缩了。不，这不可能，他必须阻止他！几个小时里，克拉克出现在每个可能有机会看到他的人身边——他去了 Oa，对守卫者们大喊大叫；他去求扎塔娜；他甚至去阿卡姆找到了小丑，以防万一他的疯狂让他有机会看到幻影区。但没有反响、没有回应、没有希望。

 

无意中，他又想起布鲁斯，他发现自己回到了他的身边。克拉克在心里退缩了一下，然后突然意识到布鲁斯是一个人，并且穿着制服。更令人吃惊的是，布鲁斯在克拉克的公寓里，坐在他那破旧的沙发上，眼睛直直地盯着前方。他的面罩被拉了上去，微微皱眉。克拉克挪了挪身子，好像他是坐在沙发上挨着他，假装他们两个在同一维度，只是两个人坐在一起。他透过幻影区闪烁的光晕，看着布鲁斯那张安静、疲惫的脸，心里又冷又痛。

 

最终，布鲁斯的肩膀垂下来。“该死的，克拉克。”他低声说。然后他点点头，双手在脸上擦了擦。“好吧，”他说。“不能再拖着了。”

 

他站起来，戴上面罩，轻轻地敲打耳机，打开一个频道。“克拉克？”他说。“如果你还愿意谈谈的话，我现在有空。”他专心地听着对方的回答。“很好，我很高兴。是的，我准备好传送了。”

 

他化成一片闪光，克拉克跟着他穿过世界，回到堡垒。

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“蝙蝠侠，”扎夫笑着说。“非常感谢你能来。”

 

“总是很愿意的，”布鲁斯轻松地说，从他身边走过，盯着电脑屏幕。“克莱克斯在哪儿？通常他都迫不及待地欢迎我来到堡垒。”

 

扎夫转身面对着他。“克莱克斯正在外面处理一些维护工作，否则我肯定他会到这来的。”事实上，他已经把所有机器人都派去处理一些随机的除雪任务，除了他和蝙蝠侠堡垒里没有任何人。

 

以及愤怒的幽灵在旁边看着。

 

“所以你找我来有什么事？”布鲁斯说。

 

“好吧，”扎夫说，“我正在开发一种能适应用户的新技术，我突然想到杜尔拉人的DNA可能有相似之处，可以帮我改进它。”

 

“哦，有意思，”布鲁斯说。“一些适应性的技术会对联盟的新成员很有帮助。”

 

“所以，”扎夫说，“我希望使用杜尔拉人的基因组来改进它。你觉得这是个好主意吗？”

 

布鲁斯点点头。“当然。”

 

一阵沉默。

 

“所以，我只是要拿到它，”扎夫说。“我想你可以，出于……”他让这个未完成的句子悬在空中。

 

蝙蝠侠笑了，开玩笑地摇了摇手指。“不，不，不。我才不会让你那可怜的安全检查成功的。我不需要被你训斥几个星期，说我可能会把机密信息泄露给一个可能的杜尔拉人。我的意思是，老实说——”

 

他背对着扎夫仍然咯咯地笑着。一声沮丧的咆哮，超人模样的杜尔拉人走上前，用棍子狠狠击打他的后脑勺。

 

蝙蝠侠痛苦的大叫倒在地上，本能地从攻击他的人身边滚开，克拉克在这个没有空气、时间停滞的空间里大声诅咒着。“ _搞什么鬼，_ ”蝙蝠侠喘着气，躲避着又一拳。“克拉克， _你在干什么？_ ”

 

“诅咒你，肮脏的地球人。”扎夫咆哮着，以一种令人作呕的扭动方式摆脱了伪装。在恶毒的红眼睛上方长出了无数绿色的触手和一张喙状的嘴。“告诉我基因组在哪！”

 

他用他的一只触手猛击，布鲁斯躲开了，结果正好被另一只击中，砰的一声把他打穿房间撞到墙上。

 

 ** _你怎么敢碰他！_** 克拉克用尽全力想，把自己挡在扎夫和布鲁斯之间，但是没用。杜尔拉人穿过他，轻蔑地扇了蝙蝠侠一巴掌，把他往后一甩。

 

蝙蝠侠进行了反击，向杜尔拉人扔出蝙蝠镖和烟雾弹，但他头晕目眩，失去了平衡。很明显从一开始，他被杜尔拉人打败了，只是为了生存而挣扎。血迹慢慢从他的面罩下流出来，在他的脸上留下血痕，他垂着一只胳膊，可能已经断了。他挣扎的时候，牙齿间发出嘶嘶的呼吸声，克拉克全力希望他能继续坚持，他的灵魂痛彻心扉。

 

战斗席卷了堡垒：经过动物园，里面的奇异生物对着他们咆哮怒吼；穿过军械库，蝙蝠侠躲开一束冰冻射线，但却撞上另一堵墙；在乔-艾尔和劳拉的雕像下，扎夫把蝙蝠侠扔向雕像，似乎希望把他们都毁了，布鲁斯的制服被氪星大理石撕开了一个巨大的口子，鲜血染红了深色的凯夫拉盔甲。布鲁斯的动作越来越迟缓，越来越疲惫；杜尔拉人似乎充满了愤怒的能量，感到他的目标终于触手可及。“基因组在哪？”他咆哮着猛击布鲁斯的身体。“我要找的东西在哪？”

 

布鲁斯狠狠地咒骂道。“你……对超人做了什么？”当他又一次摇摇晃晃地站起来时，这些话语让他的嘴唇沾上鲜红。

 

扎夫再次向前走去，他的触手在寂静的堡垒中像鞭子一样啪啪作响，蝙蝠侠痛苦地喘息，挣扎着躲开它们。带着绝望爆发的能量，他一瘸一拐地跑进主储藏室，那里装满了从几十个世界搜集来的外星技术：记忆记录器、频谱分析仪、复制机——还有幻影区控制器。杜尔拉人再次向前，这一次布鲁斯躲不开了；触手缠绕在他的胳膊和腿上，折磨着他，直到克拉克能听到关节发出砰砰的响声。

 

布鲁斯尖叫起来。

 

扎夫把他像一个破烂娃娃一样扔开，布鲁斯一瘸一拐地倒在地上，他的呼吸在寂静的堡垒中刺耳而痛苦。“告诉我，”扎夫大喊，他的声音仍然是对克拉克的冷酷模仿。“告诉我杜尔拉人的基因组藏在哪！”

 

这只是最微小的动作，但克拉克可以看到布鲁斯的头转过来，仿佛无法控制自己一样，他的目光扫过幻影区控制器。

 

扎夫也看到了，他的笑声像冷油一样凝固了。“很好，”他冷笑道，”你出卖了你自己。你把它藏在幻影区，真讽刺。”他又向前走去。“我要杀了你，然后——”

 

布鲁斯绝望地一歪，躲开了向他猛扑过来的触手。他滚过地板，身后留下一滩血迹，然后猛地向前扑去。“克拉克！准备好！”他大喊道。

 

他按下控制器上的按钮，屏幕变得生动起来。

 

从克拉克的角度来看，好像一个不饱和的世界突然迸发出色彩：房间中央出现了紫色、蓝色和红色的漩涡。他冲向它，布鲁斯向前扑去，竭尽全力想抓住那只穿过传送门向他伸出的手。

 

在这个冰冷的、永恒的幻影区荒漠里，他能感觉到布鲁斯紧紧握住他的手的压力，他绝望的手指下皮革温暖而柔软；这是世界上唯一真实的东西，唯一的真实。

 

布鲁斯把他拖出了幻影区，再一次回到了色彩、光明、空气和时间的世界。

 

克拉克摊开四肢躺在地上，深吸了一口气，体会着那种可怕的疼痛，感觉肩膀上的伤口又一次陷入了活生生的痛苦之中。扎夫嚎叫着，布鲁斯扑向克拉克的身体，保护他免受触手的猛烈伤害。然后他们一起站起来，像往常一样同步，无需言语。蝙蝠侠向杜尔拉人纵身一跃，身后留下了一串红色的弧线，超人躲开另一只触手，然后抓住了它。一、二、三只震荡蝙蝠镖击中了扎夫的胸膛，他抽搐着团成一团。克拉克几乎不能呼吸，他感觉到他的力量在减弱。他用最后一点肾上腺素，把杜尔拉人沿着一个长长的、旋转的弧线，直接扔进幻影区的旋涡入口。

 

扎夫的尖叫伴随着他的消失而停止，随之而来一片寂静。

 

他的膝盖很疼。克拉克低头一看，意识到堡垒的地板离得太近了。他跪倒在地。 ** _接下来我会摔个狗吃屎，是不是？_** 他以一种怪异的清晰想着，然后就这样做了。

 

他听到一声轻微的咔嗒声，设法转过头来，看到传送门已经消失了。“堡垒，”一个听起来很像布鲁斯的声音低沉地说，“派遣医疗机器人。”

 

克拉克试着移动，但实在是太困难了。他的脸颊下面有种温暖的金属味道的液体。“但，”他说，却似乎没法说完这句话。

 

“别动，”布鲁斯的声音从他上方很远的地方传来。“你流了很多血。那个混蛋——”他的声音中断了。黑色的丝绸在克拉克眼前低语，然后他感觉到布鲁斯的手指抚摸着他的头发，令人宽慰。“堡垒，”布鲁斯说，“增强黄太阳光。”

 

温暖的光线充满了整个房间，轻柔的抚摸克拉克。他能听到附近机器人的嗡嗡声。他肩膀上的疼痛已经变得很严重了。他可以听到布鲁斯在附近的声音，说些关于阳光、水晶和愈合的抚慰性的话，现在一切都好了，一切都会没事的。

 

堡垒响了一声。“卡尔-艾尔已经稳定下来了，”它宣布。“注射镇静剂。”一阵轻微的嘶嘶声，克拉克闻到了薰衣草和臭氧的味道。痛苦似乎从他身上脱离：没有消失，但不知为什么那并不重要。

 

“很好，”布鲁斯说。“我觉得——”他突然咳了一下。“我觉得你接下来可能想看看我。我想——我想——”

 

黑色的丝绸在克拉克眼前翻滚，他听到远处传来砰的一声，然后在一切都消失在黑暗之前，机器人的嗡嗡声又重新响起。

 

&&&&&&&&&&&

 

他在耀眼的人造光中醒来。他转过头，意识到他正躺在医疗实验室的一个平台上。布鲁斯躺在附近的另一个平台上，面罩摘掉了，他面色平静，苍白无力。一动不动。

 

“ _布鲁斯。_ ”克拉克从平台上跳下来——或者说试图跳下来，他全身的肌肉都背叛了他，他像某种氪星液体一样滑倒在地板上。“堡垒，蝙蝠侠他——”

 

“蝙蝠侠正在恢复，”克莱克斯的声音在他身后说，克拉克费力的让手和膝盖用上点力。“他受了重伤，但应该能完全康复。”

 

克拉克试图站起来，但是没有用。他爬过医疗实验室，直到找到布鲁斯躺着的地方，克莱克斯一路上都在抗议。他气喘吁吁地把背靠在平台的水晶底座上，想喘口气。

 

“克拉克，”他听到上面的声音，感到一只手落在他的肩膀上。他设法跪了下来，紧紧抓住平台，发现布鲁斯看着他，脸上带着微笑。

 

“谢谢你，”克拉克说。

 

“我知道那不是你，”布鲁斯说，好像澄清这个问题比什么都重要似的。“甚至在我来到堡垒之前，我就知道那不是你。”

 

“等等，你知道？”克拉克盯着他。“那他是怎么让你措手不及的？”

 

“没有什么能让我措手不及的，克拉克。”布鲁斯责备他。“我需要他以为我被完全打败了。我有一种感觉，你就在幻影区里——入侵者显然在堡垒伏击了你，在战斗过程中，我检查了所有其他的选择。但是我知道我只有一次机会把你弄出来，所以我需要骗他确认他知道那是什么，并且以为那地方你会藏些…”他的声音颤抖了一会儿，“…宝藏。”

 

“你差点让他杀了你，就是为了确认我被困在幻影区？”克拉克感到他的膝盖更软了，他靠在平台上。“如果我已经死了呢？那你也会死的。”

 

布鲁斯的耸肩几不可见。

 

“你……”克拉克摇了摇头。“你说你知道那不是我，但是你没有使用那个暗号。你没提到大猩猩格鲁德。”

 

“我不需要，”布鲁斯几乎不耐烦地说。他深吸了一口气，“当我提到玫瑰的时候，你无缘无故地对我那么残忍，所以那明显不是你。为什么要冒险说些奇怪的可能会引起他怀疑的话呢？”他的微笑苍白无力，但在克拉克看来，这似乎是整个堡垒里唯一温暖的东西。“你也许会拒绝我，但你会对我很善良。那不可能是你。”

 

“ _不，_ ”克拉克脱口而出。他把头靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，呼吸着杀菌剂、汗水和血液的味道。盔甲有一处裂开了，克拉克不由自主地用嘴唇碰了碰那闪闪发光的皮肤。“不，”他又说了一遍。“我永远不会拒绝你。”

 

“啊，”布鲁斯说。他清了清嗓子，简单地说“我很高兴。”

 

很长一段时间，房间里一片寂静，只有机器发出的柔和而清澈的嗡嗡声、布鲁斯令人难以置信的轻柔呼吸和心跳声。克拉克感觉到布鲁斯在抚摸他的头发。他的指尖轻微地颤抖着。“你应该休息，”布鲁斯最后说，“而不是蜷缩在我的病床边。”

 

克拉克摇了摇头，然后有气无力地笑了起来。“说实话，布鲁斯，我不确定我能不能穿过房间回去。”

 

“那就到这来，”布鲁斯说，然后挪开位置，在平台上给克拉克腾出地方。

 

克拉克小心翼翼地把自己挪到布鲁斯身边。地方刚好能够让他们肩并肩躺着，凝视着拱形的水晶天花板。“那很可怕，”过了一会儿，克拉克轻声说。“看见你受苦，不能让你看见我、听见我、不能触碰到你……”

 

温暖的手指环绕着他，他闭上眼睛，享受着这份幸福。“好吧，”布鲁斯说。“一切都结束了，我保证。”

 

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，”等我们痊愈以后，”

 

“怎么了？”布鲁斯停顿了一下说。

 

“你愿意给我看一朵银色玫瑰吗？”

 

经过一番努力，布鲁斯把克拉克的手举到嘴边，吻了吻他的指关节。

 

“没有比这更好的了。”布鲁斯说。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译：感谢你看到这里，一人翻译无beta，难免有错误，欢迎指出。赞美归于Mithen，问题归于我。强烈推荐大家去原文给Mithen点赞评论。鞠躬比心！


End file.
